


Touch Me

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Graphic Sex, Hate Crime, M/M, Paralyzed!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Blaine changed his life. He had never met someone who had lost so much and had so much courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

Something crashed into the back of his legs and Kurt stumbled forward, suddenly terrified. Had someone realized he wasn’t a Dalton student? Were they about to beat him up?

“So sorry,” someone grunted behind him. “I think this thing has a mind of its own sometimes. Are you okay?”

Kurt turned slowly and then looked down, confused. The boy in the wheelchair had a kind, sheepish smile on his handsome face. His hair fell in soft curls and he was blushing slightly. 

“It’s fine,” Kurt blurted out and the boy’s smile widened. 

“I’m Blaine,” the boy introduced himself.

“Kurt,” he instinctively held out a hand and the boy blushed before holding out his as well. His fingers were curled in awkwardly except for his pointer and middle and his wrist was twisted a bit too.

“Sorry, I’m afraid I don’t have much of a strong handshake,” he laughed and lightly wrapped the two fingers and thumb around Kurt’s hand. 

“No! I’m sorry!” Kurt knew his face had to be bright red. “I’m just…awkward.”

“You’re adorable,” Blaine grinned brightly. “Especially in your little fake uniform.”

He froze, eyes wide. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m paralyzed, not blind,” Blaine winked. “Let’s go get a coffee and then you can tell me why you’re spying on our dear Warblers.”

Blaine was beyond charming, pushing the little lever on his wheelchair to make it move slowly down the halls. He talked the entire way, mostly about the Warbler’s performance with a longing look in his eyes, and paid for Kurt’s coffee when they got to the study lounge.

“I know I invited you but do you mind terribly getting the coffees?” Blaine asked with a smile. 

“Of course not,” Kurt grabbed too coffees, putting sugar and cream in his and sugar in Blaine’s. He put it down in front of the other boy and sat across from him. 

“So, what’s with the spying?” Blaine asked kindly. 

It was like his brain to mouth filter had vanished. Kurt just talked and talked about the New Directions and his trouble at school. He felt like he should be embarrassed that he was tearing up in front of a complete stranger but there was something about Blaine that put him at ease. 

“I’m gay too,” Blaine used both hands to pick up his cup and took a sip. “So I get how it feels to be ignored. I know how scary it is to be scared for your life and feel like no one cares. I had to transfer from my old school here because of the zero tolerance policy.”

“I bet the…thing didn’t help either,” Kurt had never wanted so badly to suck words back in. With a soft laugh, Blaine ducked his head.

“No, that’s not it. I was at a dance and apparently it wasn’t okay to bring another guy as my date. I was pushed and cracked my neck on the curb, breaking my neck,” Blaine shrugged slightly. “So I just don’t want to see anyone else get hurt.”

It actually felt like something cracked in his chest. He couldn’t imagine walking one day and then being trapped in his body the next. It was amazing how optimistic Blaine was after what had happened. 

“How do you get into Dalton?”

—

Once he was a full time student at Dalton he spent almost every waking moment with Blaine. The other boy was funny, smart and sweet and quickly became Kurt’s best friend. 

“You should audition for the Warblers,” Blaine nodded towards the group of boys on the other side of the cafeteria. “They’re really nice guys.”

“So should you,” Kurt grinned. “Your voice is spectacular. They would accept you in a heartbeat.”

“It’s hard to harmonize when you have this bad boy whirring in the background. Plus I could never keep up with the choreography,” Blaine couldn’t hide the longing in his voice. 

“We had a guy in a wheelchair on New Directions,” Kurt mentioned.

“Yeah but he had full control of his arms,” Blaine mumbled. “It just…it wouldn’t work.”

It was the first time he ever saw Blaine look less than completely confident. 

—

He wasn’t entirely sure when he fell in love with Blaine but he knew exactly when he realized it. 

They were in the study hall, Blaine slowly tapping away on his laptop as Kurt scribbled some notes and flipped through his book as his phone played music softly between them. 

Blaine had been humming along to the music for a while and finally started singing along to Teenage Dream. The moment he started singing, Kurt was transfixed. 

He had never met someone so brave. If he had been in the same situation and had so much taken from him he knew that he would never be so optimistic. He hardly ever saw Blaine struggle and when he did he just tried his best to improve. 

He was in love with Blaine Anderson. 

“What song are you doing for your Warbler audition?” Blaine asked, wincing a little as his wrist bent strangely. 

“Blackbird,” Kurt flushed as Blaine grinned. 

“You have to sing it for me!”

As he sang, something strange passed over Blaine’s face. His eyes grew a little wider and seemed to move slowly across his face. When he was finished with the song, Blaine’s face was soft and open. 

“Yeah…it’s…”

“I’d really like to kiss you right now,” Blaine whispered and Kurt froze. “I mean…I can’t really lean forward and-“

He let out a surprised sound when Kurt surged forward and pressed their lips together. With a shaky breath, he deepened the kiss and felt Blaine’s curled fingers reach up to press against his cheek. When they pulled apart, he opened his eyes to meet Blaine’s shocked ones. 

“That was nice,” Blaine whispered, a wide, goofy smile spreading across his face. 

“Maybe we should try again.”

When he kissed Blaine again he was laughing. 

—

He knew that he was ready to go further than kissing and he knew Blaine was too. 

They had yet to even remove clothes around each other but he saw the way Blaine’s eyes got a little heated. They spent most of their free time together in Blaine’s dorm. After the attack, his parents weren’t prepared to update their home to include everything Blaine needed. At Dalton he had a completely renovated room and a coach who helped him learn life skills. 

They were in the middle of making out when Kurt gathered all his courage and reached down to palm Blaine through his pants.

“Wait,” Blaine breathed and Kurt jerked back, face burning.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Kurt gasped and moved off him to lie by his side.

After taking a few deep breaths, Blaine turned his head to face him. “I can’t feel that.”

“What?” 

“I can’t feel anything past my collarbone,” a faint blush was coloring Blaine’s cheeks. “And…I don’t think I can really get hard. At least not for long.”

“Oh…” Kurt leaned back. They sat in silence before Blaine let out a shaky breath, tears rising in his eyes. “It’s fine. Really Blaine, sex isn’t important.”

He let out a short laugh and reached up to press the palm of his hand into his watering eyes. “I used to play the piano.”

“I’m sorry?” Kurt quickly backtracked through the conversation to figure out where that that came from.

“I used to play the piano and I was really good. When they broke my neck they took that from me. They’re going to take my first dance, my chance to hold hands with someone, me playing sports with my children…it sometimes feels like they took everything,” he choked out. “I just want one thing. It might just be sex but it’s a way to be close to someone.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Kurt pressed a kiss to his lips.

—

It took a few weeks of researching and one very uncomfortable conversation with Blaine’s therapist later before he told Kurt that he wanted to try again.

As his hands traveled across Blaine’s body he could tell that something was bothering him. Kurt felt his shoulders wiggle a little and the corners of his mouth tightened. 

“What do you need?” Kurt asked.

“Can you hold my hands? I have some feeling there,” Blaine blushed and smile when Kurt threaded his fingers through Blaine’s curled ones. 

He let out a sharp gasp when Kurt pressed a kiss to his neck and his shoulders arched a little. Kurt couldn’t help but smile a little. He had read that with some people who were paralyzed grew more sensitive in other parts of their body and clearly it was working.

Blaine’s gasps turned to moans and he shuddered a little as Kurt pressed their hips together. He could feel Blaine’s cock rising a little and he started thrusting. One of Blaine’s arms looped around his neck and pulled him in tighter as he lightly bit along Blaine’s jawline.

Finally, with a full body shudder, Kurt came and sagged slightly against Blaine. They both panted and Blaine turned his head to kiss his temple. 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“I love you so much,” Kurt pressed another kiss to Blaine’s sweaty skin.

“I love you more,” Blaine smiled and pulled on Kurt’s neck until he could kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi hi hi! would you write more paralyzed!blaine? Anything really, but I’d like to read something where they have to figure out the whole sex thing and stuff. Also, maybe their first kiss and how that went


End file.
